defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Tweede Wereldoorlog
De Tweede Wereldoorlog was een conflict op wereldschaal dat tussen 1939 en 1945 werd uitgevochten tussen twee allianties, de As-mogendheden (ook de As genoemd) en de Geallieerden. De directe aanleiding tot de Tweede Wereldoorlog was de aanval van Duitsland op het buurland Polen op 1 september 1939, waarop het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Frankrijk op 3 september de oorlog verklaarden aan Duitsland en de Tweede Wereldoorlog een aanvang nam. Na de Japanse aanval op de Amerikaanse marinebasis Pearl Harbor op 7 december 1941 werd Amerika betrokken in de strijd tegen de As-mogendheden waardoor het Europees conflict een oorlog op wereldschaal werd. Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog vielen naar schatting tussen 50 en 70 miljoen doden. De oorlog wordt - naast de militaire campagnes - ook gekenmerkt door de Holocaust, de volkerenmoord op circa zes miljoen Joden. over de Holocaust Voor het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden duurde deze oorlog van 10 mei 1940 tot 15 augustus 1945. Nederland was bezet gebied vanaf de overgave op 15 mei 1940 tot de Duitse capitulatie op 6 mei 1945. Op 11 januari 1942 vielen de Japanners Nederlands-Indië binnen, nadat Nederland op 8 december 1941 Japan de oorlog had verklaard. Met de Japanse capitulatie op 15 augustus 1945 kwam ook in Nederlandsch-Indië een einde aan de Tweede Wereldoorlog. In België startte de oorlog op 10 mei 1940 en de capitulatie met de Duitsers werd getekend na de Achttiendaagse Veldtocht op 28 mei 1940. De bezetting duurde tot de bevrijding van dit land zo rond 17 september 1944. Oorzaken In een onderzoek naar de oorzaken van de Tweede Wereldoorlog staan meestal de politieke ontwikkelingen in Duitsland en Japan tijdens het interbellum centraal. De oorlogstheaters Europa 1939 De inval in Polen Op 1 september 1939 begon de Duitse operatie (codenaam Fall Weiss) tegen Polen. De veldtocht duurde ruim vier weken. Op 3 september verklaarden het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Frankrijk de oorlog aan Duitsland. Met deze oorlogsverklaringen was de Tweede Wereldoorlog begonnen. Op grond van het in augustus 1939 gesloten geheime Molotov-Ribbentroppact en tot ontsteltenis van de westelijke geallieerden viel de Sovjet-Unie op 17 september Polen vanuit het oosten binnen. Er volgde van geallieerde zijde geen reactie van betekenis, op een vruchteloos Frans offensief tegen het Saarland na. Het Poolse leger, slechts gedeeltelijk gemobiliseerd, bleek al snel niet opgewassen tegen de militaire superioriteit van de Duitse Wehrmacht en de overmacht van de Russen vanuit het oosten. De laatste Poolse eenheden capituleerden op 6 oktober. Een deel van het Poolse leger en de regering weken uit naar Frankrijk en vervolgens naar het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Het Poolse leger groeide uit tot de op vier na grootste geallieerde strijdmacht en speelde een significante rol bij de latere bevrijding van West-Europa. Schemer- en Winteroorlog Na de aanval op Polen volgde in het westen de Schemeroorlog, een rustige militaire periode, doch met intense politieke spanningen tussen Duitsland aan de ene kant en Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië aan de andere zijde. Na het uitbreken van de oorlog begon de Duitse Kriegsmarine koopvaardijschepen van Groot-Brittannië en Frankrijk aan te vallen. Aan het westelijke front heerste echter een stilte: de Duitse en Franse legers lagen in de Maginotlinie (Frankrijk) en de Westwall tegenover elkaar aan beide zijden van de Rijn, maar de artillerie zweeg. Nadat het Molotov-Ribbentroppact op 23 augustus 1939 was gesloten, stelde de Sovjet-Unie territoriale eisen aan Finland onder het mom van "overeenkomsten voor wederkerige verdediging" zoals die eerder ook aan Estland, Letland en Litouwen waren afgedwongen. De Finnen dienden een tegenvoorstel in dat de Russen weigerden. De Sovjet-Unie viel op 30 november 1939 Finland binnen. Nadat de Sovjets op 6 december een vruchteloze aanval ondernamen op de Finse Mannerheim-linie begon een langdurige Winteroorlog waarbij de Finnen standhielden tot maart 1940. Op 12 maart 1940 werd in Moskou een Russisch-Fins verdrag getekend met de voorwaarden die de Russische afvaardiging had gesteld en op 13 maart 1940 kwam er een staakt-het-vuren. De Russen hadden gekregen (Zuid-Karelië met de stad Wiborg, en een militaire basis op Hangö) wat ze wilden, maar tegen een hoge prijs. Volgens officiële Russische cijfers kostte deze oorlog de USSR 47.447 doden en 158.000 gewonden. Duitse waarnemers zouden mede naar aanleiding hiervan het Rode Leger gevaarlijk onderschatten. 1940 De invasie van Noorwegen en Denemarken In april 1940 kwam er een eind aan de schemeroorlog doordat Duitsland Noorwegen en Denemarken binnenviel. De operatie staat bekend als Operatie Weserübung. Denemarken capituleerde al bij het begin van de operatie, zonder tegenstand te bieden. Omdat de Britse Royal Navy was begonnen mijnen te leggen in de territoriale wateren van Noorwegen om de aanvoer van ijzererts vanuit Zweden naar Duitsland te onderbreken, vielen de Duitse strijdkrachten op 9 april 1940 Oslo, Bergen, Trondheim en Narvik aan. Een geallieerde expeditiestrijdkracht, bestaande uit Britse, Franse en Poolse troepen landde op 15 april bij Narvik, Namsos en Åndalsnes, doch moest begin juni worden geëvacueerd toen het Noorse leger op 9 juni capituleerde. Koning Haakon week met de Noorse regering uit naar Londen. De invasie van de Lage Landen en Frankrijk Na Polen, Denemarken en Noorwegen was het nu de beurt aan de Lage Landen en Frankrijk. Op 10 mei 1940 begon deze onder de codenaam Fall Gelb uitgevoerde operatie waarbij het neutrale Nederland, België en Luxemburg werden aangevallen. De Duitse leider, Adolf Hitler, sprak via de radio de troepen toe: :"Soldaten van het westfront! :Het uur van de allesbeslissende strijd voor de toekomst van Duitsland is aangebroken! Sinds 300 jaar was het vooral het doel van de Engelse en Franse machthebbers, Duitsland zwak en machteloos te houden. Tot dit doel heeft alleen Frankrijk al, in twee eeuwen Duitsland 31 maal de oorlog verklaard. Maar al tientallen jaren is het ook het doel van de Britse imperialisten, de Duitsers te beletten om zich te verenigen, en het Rijk datgene te onthouden, wat een volk van 80 miljoen nodig heeft. Engeland en Frankrijk bekommerden zich nooit om het regime, dat dan in Duitsland heerste. Wat ze treffen wilden, was altijd het Duitse volk. Duitsland moest in kleine staatjes worden opgedeeld. Dan verliest het zijn politieke macht en daarmee de mogelijkheid het Duitse volk zijn recht op leven op deze aarde te verzekeren. Daarom heeft men al mijn vredespogingen afgewezen en ons op 3 september vorig jaar de oorlog verklaard. :Het Duitse volk kent geen haat of vijandschap jegens de Engelsen of de Fransen. Heden staat het echter voor de vraag, of het zal leven of tenondergaan. In een paar weken hebben onze dappere troepen de door Engeland en Frankrijk vooruitgeschoven Poolse tegenstander uitgeschakeld en daarmee het gevaar uit het oosten bezworen. Vervolgens hebben Engeland en Frankrijk besloten, van het noorden uit aan te vallen. Sedert de 9de april heeft de Duitse weermacht ook deze poging in de kiem gesmoord. Nu is datgene gebeurd, wat we al maandenlang vreesden: Engeland en Frankrijk proberen via Nederland en België naar het Roergebied door te stoten! :Soldaten van het westfront! Daarmee is voor u het uur gekomen. De strijd die vandaag is begonnen beslist over het lot van de Duitse natie voor de eerstvolgende 1000 jaar. Doe thans uw plicht. Het Duitse volk staat achter u!" Het doel van de Duitse aanval was Frankrijk te veroveren. Door de aanval via Nederland en België kon de Maginotlinie omzeild worden Het Nederlandse leger capituleerde op 14 mei (de capitulatie werd getekend in de morgen van de 15e), maar in Zeeland, waar Franse troepen bijstand verleenden, pas twee dagen later. Nederland ging de bezettingstijd in. België hield het achttien dagen vol, waarna de slag om België bekend zou worden als de Achttiendaagse Veldtocht. Duitsland bereikte een strategische verrassing door de hoofdaanval op Frankrijk door de Ardennen uit te voeren in plaats van door Midden-België, om zo via de Franse stad Sedan door te kunnen stoten naar Het Kanaal. De aanval zou het begin betekenen van de Slag om Frankrijk. Op 13 mei braken de Duitsers door een massale luchtaanval het Franse front bij Sedan. De verdere Duitse opmars door Noord-Frankrijk was bliksemsnel door de toepassing van een Blitzkriegtactiek: reeds op 20 mei stonden de Duitse pantserdivisies aan de Kanaalkust waardoor de beste geallieerde eenheden omsingeld waren. Op 26 mei werden de Britten gedwongen in allerijl hun expeditieleger uit Duinkerken te evacueren. Deze overhaaste evacuatie met achterlating van alle oorlogsmateriaal was pas op 2 juni voltooid en zou de Franse capitulatie bespoedigen. België capituleerde op 28 mei en werd door de Duitsers bezet. Op 5 juni begon het Duitse offensief naar het zuiden, (Fall Rot). Na een week hardnekkige tegenstand stortte de Franse verdediging ineen. Italië verklaarde op 10 juni aan Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië de oorlog en viel de volgende dag Frankrijk in het zuidoosten aan. De laatste restanten van het Britse expeditieleger trokken zich tijdens Operatie Dynamo uit Frankrijk terug, waarna Parijs door de Duitsers op 14 juni als open stad werd ingenomen. Op 22 juni ondertekende Frankrijk de wapenstilstand met Duitsland (in dezelfde spoorwagon in Compiègne waar in 1918 de – voor Duitsland vernederende - wapenstilstand was gesloten), en op 24 juni met Italië. Het noordelijke gedeelte van het land werd bezet; het zuidoosten, Vichy-Frankrijk, werd daarna als neutrale staat geleid vanuit Vichy en was in feite een marionettenregime dat collaboreerde met Nazi-Duitsland. Vanuit Groot-Brittannië zou Generaal De Gaulle de strijd voortzetten onder de naam "Vrije Fransen". De slag om Engeland In West-Europa bleef het Verenigd Koninkrijk als enige tegenstander van Duitsland over, onder de bezielende leiding van de in mei 1940 premier geworden Winston Churchill. De Slag om Engeland (Engels: Battle of Britain) tussen de RAF en de Luftwaffe om de luchtheerschappij boven Engeland begon op 10 juli 1940. De RAF vocht boven eigen grond tegen de numeriek sterkere Duitse luchtmacht. Londen werd zwaar gebombardeerd om het moreel van de Britse bevolking te breken. Ook industriesteden als Birmingham en Coventry en strategisch belangrijke plaatsen zoals de marinehaven Plymouth kregen het zwaar te verduren. De luchtgevechten duurden tot oktober. De Luftwaffe verloor echter meer toestellen dan de RAF en eind oktober werd de geplande invasie van Groot-Brittannië, Operatie Seelöwe, afgeblazen en verlegde Hitler zijn aandacht naar de Sovjet-Unie. 1941 De Balkan Medio 1939 was de Balkan door een combinatie van Duitse diplomatieke en economische druk stevig onder Duitse invloed gekomen. Hongarije, Roemenië, Joegoslavië, Griekenland en Bulgarije waren economisch grotendeels van Duitsland afhankelijk, terwijl Italië Albanië bezet had. De ambities van Italië verstoorden echter deze krampachtige vrede. In oktober 1940 viel Italië Griekenland binnen. De Italiaanse troepen bleken echter niet in staat om zonder Duitse steun Griekenland te veroveren. Integendeel: de Grieken, gesteund door de Britten, drongen de Italianen terug en namen zelfs delen van het in 1939 door Italië bezette Albanië in. Het gevaar dreigde dat de Britten een bruggenhoofd in Griekenland zouden vestigen en dat de Grieken de Italianen zouden verdrijven. Hitler reageerde met voorbereidingen voor een offensief tegen Griekenland. De strategie was dat Griekenland vanuit Bulgarije binnengevallen zou worden. Roemenië en Bulgarije schikten zich naar de wensen van de Führer, terwijl ook Joegoslavië zich bij de As-mogendheden moest aansluiten. Hierop reageerden de Joegoslaven echter met een staatsgreep: de regent prins Paul werd afgezet ten gunste van de Britsgezinde Peter II. Joegoslavië weigerde deel te nemen aan de As onder de leuze "Liever dood dan slaaf!", maar werd nu een doel in de Duitse campagne. Een te elfder ure gesloten niet-aanvalspact met de Sovjet-Unie was tevergeefs: op 7 april 1941 vielen de Duitsers Joegoslavië en Griekenland binnen. De Duitsers, Bulgaren en Italianen vielen Joegoslavië van vier zijden binnen, terwijl de Luftwaffe Belgrado drie dagen lang bombardeerde. Hierna werden de Grieken aangepakt. Op 17 april 1941 capituleerde Joegoslavië, op 27 april Griekenland. De landen werden in verschillende stukken geknipt: * Italië bezette Zuid-Slovenië, een aantal kustplaatsen, Montenegro, een deel van Noord-Griekenland, de Ionische eilanden en Kosovo; * Duitsland bezette Noord-Slovenië; * Hongarije bezette de Vojvodina; * Bulgarije bezette Macedonië en het Griekse West-Thracië; * De Servische en Griekse kerngebieden vielen onder militair gezag van Duitsland, al dan niet met behulp van collaborateurs (een situatie vergelijkbaar met die in België); * Kroatië werd onder Ante Pavelić en de fascistische Ustašabeweging een satellietstaat van Duitsland, en met Bosnië uitgebreid. De Duitse aanval op de Sovjetunie Duitsland had een niet-aanvalsverdrag met de Sovjet-Unie, maar Hitler wilde Lebensraum voor het Duitse volk, en het communisme vernietigen. Op 22 juni 1941 voerden de Duitsers onder de codenaam Operatie Barbarossa een enorme aanval uit op Rusland. Het front was ruim 3500 kilometer lang. Inclusief de troepen van de Duitse bondgenoten Hongarije, Slowakije, Bulgarije en Roemenië telde deze strijdmacht drie miljoen man. Het Rode Leger had een sterkte in vredestijd van vier miljoen man. Het Duitse leger drong diep in Rusland door. Grote Sovjetlegers werden door de Duitse pantsertroepen omsingeld. De Sovjets pasten echter ook de effectieve tactiek van de verschroeide aarde toe. Het grootste deel van de wapenindustrie werd naar de Oeral geëvacueerd. Toen eind augustus het front open lag voor een opmars naar Moskou, gaf Hitler echter opdracht het zwaartepunt van de Duitse opmars naar het zuiden te verleggen om de economisch belangrijke Oekraïne in te nemen. Op 19 september 1941 werd Kiev ingenomen. In september begon in het noorden de belegering van Leningrad, die uiteindelijk 29 maanden zou voortduren. Men schat dat tijdens deze belegering meer dan een miljoen mensen in Leningrad zijn omgekomen. Eind oktober bereikten de Duitsers de Krim in het zuiden. Toen het Duitse leger begin oktober in het centrum zijn opmars naar Moskou wilde hervatten, werd dit belemmerd door najaarsmodder. De bevoorrading stokte bijna volledig. Bij het invallen van de vorst beval Hitler de onmiddellijke voortzetting van het offensief. De munitie- en brandstofsituatie werd hierdoor kritiek. Begin december bereikten de Duitse troepen de buitenwijken van Moskou. Daar werden ze opgewacht door een gigantische concentratie aan verse en volledig bevoorrade Russische troepen die, omdat Japan niet leek aan te vallen, konden worden teruggehaald uit Siberië. Het Duitse leger, dat niet op een lange campagne was voorbereid, en zelfs geen winterkledij had, leed hevig in de felle kou. Het Rode Leger opende het eerste winteroffensief van die oorlog en dreef de vijand honderd kilometer terug. Onder zware verliezen wisten de Duitsers een volledige vernietiging van hun centrale front te voorkomen. 1942 Oostfront Van 9 januari tot 16 februari 1942 wist het Sovjetleger bij Operatie Toropets-Cholm een gedeelte terug te veroveren bij Novgorod en een Duits leger bij Andreapol te omsingelen. Van 8 februari tot 21 april werden 100.000 Duitsers omsingeld bij de Demjanskomsingeling en in het zuiden werd een aanval gelanceerd op het Zesde Duitse Leger bij Charkov. Bij deze Tweede slag om Charkov kwamen ongeveer 200.000 Russen om. Daarnaast werden de Slagen van Rzjev (Eerste en Tweede Rzjev-Vjazma Offensief en Eerste en Tweede Rzjev-Sytsjevka Offensief) gelanceerd door Stalin. In de zomer van 1942 wist het Duitse leger de opmars te hervatten. Nadat de Duitse aanvallen in het noorden (Leningrad) en het centrum (Moskou) waren vastgelopen richtte de speerpunt van het Duitse offensief zich op het zuiden. Belangrijke steden die werden veroverd waren de havenstad Sebastopol op de Krim (Slag om Sebastopol) en Voronezj (Slag om Voronezj). Tijdens de Slag om de Kaukasus aan het eind van de zomer en het begin van het najaar werden een aantal olievelden in de Noordelijke Kaukasus veroverd. In september 1942 werd Stalingrad bereikt, wat de Duitsers ten onrechte zagen als het enige nog grote centrum van wapenproductie. Was deze stad eenmaal ingenomen, dan zou het Russische verzet alsnog instorten, was de gedachte. De Slag om Stalingrad werd één van de bloedigste gevechten uit de oorlog, met volgens sommige schattingen twee miljoen slachtoffers, waaronder een half miljoen burgers. Op 19 november verpletterde het Rode Leger in een beslissend tegenoffensief (Operatie Uranus) de twee zwakke Roemeense legers die de flanken van het Duitse front moesten dekken en omsingelde enkele dagen later het Duitse Zesde Leger in Stalingrad om dat uiteindelijk grotendeels te vernietigen. Voor het zover was werden eerst de stellingen van het Italiaanse en later het Hongaarse leger opengebroken. Terwijl de Duitse legermacht in het centrale deel van het front zijn handen vol had aan het opvangen van Operatie Mars, lag zo de rechterflank op den duur volledig open. Russische gepantserde voorhoedes spoedden zich naar het westen zonder enige weerstand te ondervinden. Maar pas op 31 januari 1943 gaven de Duitsers zich over en ondertekende hun bevelhebber, generaal Friedrich von Paulus, de capitulatie. Nog maar 100.000 man waren in leven en geraakten in krijgsgevangenschap, wat slechts 9.000 man uiteindelijk overleefden. Toch was het niet de definitieve beslissing. Die zou een half jaar later, bij Koersk volgen. 1943 Oostfront In 1943 begon de Duitse wapenproductie die van de geallieerden in te lopen. Generaal Heinz Guderian, toen inspecteur van de pantsertroepen, drong er bij Hitler op aan af te zien van een derde Duitse zomeroffensief en in plaats daarvan een grote strategische pantserreserve op te bouwen met de nieuwe superieure Tiger- en Panthertanks. Daarmee zou men ieder Russisch offensief kunnen pareren en een succesvolle invasie in Frankrijk verhinderen. Hitler had echter de illusie dat hij het strategisch initiatief zou kunnen overnemen en besloot alle beschikbare pantserreserves te concentreren voor de reductie van de saillant van Koersk. Door de lange voorbereiding ging het verrassingseffect echter verloren en de Sovjets konden in dikke verdedigingsgordels het offensief van juli 1943 (Slag om Koersk, de grootste tankslag uit de geschiedenis), opvangen, hoewel het toch de grootste concentratie van Duits materieel van de gehele oorlog was. Het offensief ging nu definitief op de Russen over. Weliswaar lukte het de Duitsers om dat uiteindelijk tot staan te brengen met zware verliezen aan Russische kant, maar men moest veel gebied prijsgeven. En voor men er aan toekwam reserves op te bouwen, begon weer het volgende offensief. Deze methode kostte zeer veel Russische tanks, maar die werden in voldoende mate geproduceerd in de Oeral. De Russische verliezen waren enorm, maar verbazingwekkend genoeg bleek de Sovjetmaatschappij in staat om het Rode Leger zelfs uit te breiden. In het najaar van 1943 werden de Duitsers over de Dnjepr teruggedreven. De geallieerden steken over naar Italië Na hun overwinning in Noord-Afrika (zie onder) voerden de geallieerden op 10 juli 1943 een landing op Sicilië uit. Van hieruit werd op 3 september de Straat van Messina overgestoken naar Italië en rukten de geallieerden op naar Rome. Mussolini werd op 25 juli 1943 afgezet door de Fascistische Grote Raad en in opdracht van koning Victor Emanuel III gearresteerd. Zijn vervanger, generaal Pietro Badoglio sloot met de geallieerden op 8 september 1943 een wapenstilstand en verklaarde Duitsland de oorlog. Mussolini werd echter enkele maanden later door de Duitsers bevrijd en mocht - door de Duitsers in het zadel geholpen - nog staatshoofd zijn van de Italiaanse Sociale Republiek te Salò in het noorden van Italië. 1944 Oostfront Voorjaar 1944 werden de Duitsers in bloedige gevechten uit de westelijke Oekraïne verdreven. Het hele Eerste Pantserleger wist zich op het nippertje aan een omsingeling te onttrekken. Toen de dooi inviel, brak een gevechtspauze aan. Toen het Rode Leger zich concentreerde op het zuiden van Polen, had het Duitse opperbevel geen andere keuze dan de weinige pantsertroepen die nog resteerden daar tegenover in te zetten. Zo waren er in het hele centrum van het front vrijwel geen tanks meer met als gevolg de zwaarste catastrofe van de oorlog: de Sovjets wisten tijdens Operatie Bagration, de herovering van Wit-Rusland midden 1944, de hele Legergroep Centrum te verslaan, 25 Duitse divisies volledig uit te schakelen en 350.000 man gevangen te nemen. De Russische operaties tegen Finland, de Baltische staten en Roemenië waren daarmee vergeleken slechts bijzaak De invasie in Normandië Het Duitse militaire apparaat had in de rampzalige Russische campagne zijn krachten opgebruikt. De geallieerden openden een derde front op 6 juni 1944 met een succesvolle invasie in Normandië (D-day, Decision-day, de dag van de beslissing). Op die dag landde bij Caen aan Het Kanaal een enorme geallieerde strijdmacht, die uit Engeland was overgestoken, en al spoedig een bruggenhoofd vormde. De door Duitsland langs de hele westkust van Europa aangelegde "Atlantikwall", een verdedigingslinie van bunkers, werd doorbroken. Een vloot van zes slagschepen en 22 kruisers zette in een paar uur tijd 175.000 man, 600 tanks en 1800 kanonnen, munitie en voorraden aan land. De door de geallieerden veroverde kuststrook breidde zich als een inktvlek uit. Noord–Frankrijk was binnen een maand veroverd. In het zuiden, bij de Rivièra, werd op 15 augustus 1944 een tweede geallieerde invasie uitgevoerd. Drie maanden na "D-Day" was Frankrijk in geallieerde handen. De verwachting, dat de oorlog in het westen al in de nazomer van 1944 zou zijn afgelopen, kwam echter niet uit. Begin september was België al gedeeltelijk bevrijd en waren de geallieerden tot aan de Duitse grens genaderd. Ze wilden doorbreken naar het hart van Duitsland. Maar een grootscheepse Britse luchtlanding bij Arnhem in de rug van de Duitse troepen (september 1944) mislukte volkomen en de Britten moesten zich na 9 dagen van zware gevechten terugtrekken. Zuid-Nederland werd bevrijd, maar het westen bleef bezet en verstoken van brandstof en voedsel, de beruchte Hongerwinter. In december 1944 ontwikkelden de Duitsers een laatste wanhoopsoffensief in de Ardennen en maakten snel vorderingen. Rond Kerstmis 1944 werd de situatie voor de geallieerden kritiek, maar hun verdediging wist stand te houden en uiteindelijk wisten ze de "Battle of the Bulge" in hun voordeel te beslissen. 1945 Duitsland capituleert In februari 1945 drongen de geallieerden in Duitsland zelf door. In maart staken de Amerikanen de Rijn over. In het noorden rukten de Britten op naar Hamburg. Op 25 maart maakten de Amerikanen contact met de eerste Russische troepen. Begin 1945 rukten de Russen verder op in Polen en veroverden Warschau, de Poolse hoofdstad. In februari drongen ze de Duitse provincie Silezië binnen. Danzig aan de Oostzee werd 30 maart veroverd en Wenen 13 april. Eind april naderden Russen Berlijn terwijl de Britten en Amerikanen uit het westen aanvielen. Zo werd de Duitse hoofdstad van alle kanten ingesloten. Hitler, die in zijn Berlijnse bunker tot op het laatst nog op een wonder had gehoopt, pleegde op 30 april 1945 zelfmoord. Op 5 mei 1945 capituleerden de Duitse troepen in Noordwest-Duitsland, Nederland en Denemarken, op 7 mei ondertekenden de Duitsers in Reims (Frankrijk) de onvoorwaardelijke capitulatie en om middernacht, 8 mei 1945, ging de wapenstilstand in. De oorlog in Europa was geëindigd. De strijd in Noord-Afrika Bij aanvang van de Tweede Wereldoorlog had het Verenigd Koninkrijk het protectoraat Egypte in de geallieerde strategie betrokken. De Italianen hadden Libië en Italiaans Oost-Afrika in handen en waren in september 1940 Soedan, Egypte en Brits Somaliland binnengevallen. Slechts de laatste campagne was succesvol, in Soedan en Egypte werden de Italianen teruggeworpen. Vrij snel daarna werden de Italiaanse bezittingen in de Hoorn van Afrika (Ethiopië, Eritrea en Italiaans Somaliland) door de Engelsen vanuit Kenia en Soedan ingenomen, en kon de Ethiopische keizer Haile Selassie terugkeren naar zijn land. Mussolini gaf de order aan het Italiaanse woestijnleger van 250.000 troepen om Egypte binnen te laten trekken om het Suezkanaal in te nemen. Ze stonden tegenover slechts 63.000 Britten die terug moesten trekken onder hevige Italiaanse druk, maar de Italiaanse opmars stopte bij het Egyptische dorpje Sidi-Berani. Vervolgens vielen de Britten onder bevel van generaal Wavell en generaal O'Connor Libië binnen. Hier rukten zij snel op, en meer dan 200.000 Italianen werden gevangengenomen, waarop Hitler besloot zijn Italiaanse bondgenoot ook hier te hulp te komen. Veldmaarschalk Erwin Rommel met twee speciaal voor de woestijn uitgeruste Duitse pantserdivisies (het Afrikakorps) dreef de Britten nog sneller terug dan dat zij zelf opgerukt waren. Het lukte hem echter niet om Tobroek in te nemen en eind 1941 werd hij weer naar het westen gedreven. Na de Slag bij Gazala rukte hij echter weer op naar het oosten: op 21 juni werd Tobroek alsnog ingenomen en viel hij Egypte binnen. Eind 1942 leden de Duitsers twee nederlagen in Noord-Afrika tegen de Britten. In twee veldslagen bij El Alamein in augustus en eind oktober, werd Rommels Afrikakorps verslagen door het Britse Achtste leger onder bevel van veldmaarschalk Bernard Montgomery. Hierna dreven de Britten de Duitsers terug. Na een landing van Britse en Amerikaanse troepen in Marokko, Algerije en Tunesië (Operatie Toorts) werden de Duitsers, ondanks een tijdelijk succes tegen de Amerikanen in de Slag om Kasserinepas, geheel uit Noord-Afrika verdreven. Op 13 mei 1943 gaven de laatste Duitse en Italiaanse troepen in Noord-Afrika zich over. De strijd in de Stille Oceaan De Amerikanen maakten zich in toenemende mate zorgen over de door Japan gevoerde machtspolitiek in Zuidoost-Azië. Japan had in 1937 delen van China bezet. In 1940 leek het de Britse, Franse en Nederlandse koloniën in Zuidoost-Azië te gaan bedreigen. Hoewel Amerika tweederde van de wapenleveranties aan Japan voor zijn rekening nam, was het niet gerust over de Japanse intenties. Om de Japanners te dwingen hun expansiepolitiek op te geven zette het deze leveranties stop, waardoor de spanningen tussen beide landen echter toenamen. Onderhandelingen tussen de Verenigde Staten en Japan, waarbij Amerika eiste dat Japan zich uit China zou terugtrekken, leken op niets uit te lopen en de onderlinge standpunten leken te verharden. Tijdens die besprekingen, op 7 december 1941, vielen de Japanners volkomen onverwacht de belangrijkste Amerikaanse vlootbasis aan die in de Stille Oceaan lag, Pearl Harbor op Hawai. Met 432 vliegtuigen brachten ze het ene na het andere oorlogsschip tot zinken. De Amerikaanse marine was voorlopig uitgeschakeld en de Japanners konden nu ongehinderd hun veroveringen in Zuid-Oost-Azië uitbreiden. De geallieerde strijdkrachten in Azië bleken niet opgewassen tegen de Japanse veteranen. Het Britse slagschip Prince of Wales en de slagkruiser Repulse werden op 10 december voor de kust van Maleisië tot zinken gebracht. De marinebasis Singapore viel. Hongkong viel op 25 december. Ook de Amerikaanse bases op Guam en het eiland Wake gingen verloren. In januari volgden de Japanse invasies in Birma, de Salomonseilanden, Nederlands-Indië en Nieuw-Guinea. Manilla, Kuala Lumpur en Rabaul werden door Japan veroverd. De Japanse veroveringsmachine draaide in snel tempo verder: Bali en Timor vielen in februari 1942; Rangoon en Java in maart. Mandalay volgde begin mei. De Japanse luchtmacht vernietigde de Britse en Amerikaanse luchtstrijdkrachten in Zuidoost-Azië en voerde zelfs aanvallen uit op Noord-Australië. De Britse vloot werd uit Ceylon verdreven. Doch de geallieerde weerstand begon langzaam toe te nemen. De Doolittle Raid in april 1942 was een symbolische maar voor het moreel belangrijke luchtaanval op Japan. Hoewel de slag in de Koraalzee tactisch gezien een Amerikaanse nederlaag was, voorkwam ze toch een invasie bij Port Moresby op Nieuw-Guinea. De cruciale slag bij Midway volgde in juni 1942: hoewel de aanwezige strijdkrachten elkaar hier op gelijke voet ontmoetten, leed de Japanse marine een nederlaag waarvan ze niet herstelde. Midway was het keerpunt in de marineoorlog in de Stille Oceaan. Op het land vertraagde de terugtocht van de Brits-Indische strijdkrachten in Birma. Australische eenheden in Nieuw-Guinea verdedigden met succes Port Moresby langs de Kokada Track en in augustus 1942 leed het Japanse leger zijn eerste echte nederlaag in de slag om de baai van Milne. Terzelfder tijd probeerden zowel Amerikanen als Japanners het eiland Guadalcanal (een van de Salomonseilanden) te bezetten. In deze zes maanden durende uitputtingsslag behaalde de Verenigde Staten uiteindelijk de overwinning. Hierna werd Japan definitief in het defensief gedrongen. De constante noodzaak om versterkingen naar Guadalcanal te zenden verzwakte de Japanse inspanningen op andere plaatsen. Dit leidde tot de herovering van Buna/Gona door Australische en Amerikaanse strijdkrachten in 1943 en bereidde de weg voor zowel MacArthur's route over land door Nieuw-Guinea als Nimitz's 'island hopping'-campagne over de Stille Oceaan. In oktober 1944 voerden de Amerikanen een grootscheepse landingsoperatie uit op Leyte, een eiland in de Philippijnse archipel. Het hoogtepunt van de strijd was de Slag in de Golf van Leyte, een over verscheidene dagen gespreide gecombineerde lucht- en zeeslag, en de op één na grootste zeeslag in de geschiedenis. Het werd een Amerikaanse overwinning: 300.000 ton aan schepen en 600 vliegtuigen gingen voor Japan verloren. Het zou de nekslag voor de Japanners zijn, want de weg naar Nederlands-Indië, waar ze hun voornaamste grondstoffen vandaan haalden, was daardoor afgesloten. Hierna moesten ze zich beperken tot defensieve acties en wanhoopsdaden zoals kamikazeaanvallen. Zwaar gevochten werd ook om de eilanden Tarawa, Iwo Jima en Okinawa in 1944. Deze landingen kostten veel soldaten aan beide zijden het leven, maar brachten de oorlog wel dichter richting Japan. Bij de conferentie in Yalta was afgesproken dat de Sovjet-Unie binnen drie maanden na de overwinning in Europa ook Japan zou aanvallen. Het Russische Leger viel op 8 augustus 1945 aan en rukte snel op in het door Japan bezette Mantsjoerije en veroverde Zuid-Sachalin en de Koerilen tijdens Operatie Augustusstorm. De Japanse grote steden als Tokio leden ondertussen zwaar onder de Amerikaanse bombardementen. Japan gaf zich over nadat de steden Hiroshima en Nagasaki verwoest werden door de atoombom. Later onderzoek heeft aangetoond dat de opmars van het Russische leger de beslissende factor voor de Japanse overgave was. In Mantsjoerije werd echter tot 2 september 1945 doorgevochten, er vond nog een zware tankslag plaats. De overgave werd getekend op 2 september 1945 op het slagschip Missouri. In de hierop volgende periode vestigde generaal MacArthur bases in Japan om de naoorlogse ontwikkeling van Japan te sturen en te controleren. De Tweede Wereldoorlog was daarmee definitief geëindigd. Europa en Azië onder de dominantie van de As Het Anti-Kominternpact was rond 1942 uitgegroeid tot een wereldrijk. De Duitse troepen beheersten Europa, de Japanners waren opgerukt tot diep in China en tot aan de randen van Australië en Brits-Indië. Door de As-mogendheden zelf (Japan, Duitsland, Italië) en in de landen van hun bondgenoten werd de bevolking zoveel mogelijk in het ongewisse gelaten omtrent het verloop van de oorlog. Overwinning volgde op overwinning, soldaten kwamen zegevierend thuis, en door de uitbuiting van de bezette gebieden groeide de economie. Maar al spoedig ondervond men zelf de verschrikkingen van de oorlog aan den lijve. De Britten wisten ondanks de belofte van de Duitse luchtmaarschalk Göring aan het volk, dat geen geallieerd vliegtuig het Duitse luchtruim zou schenden, doelen in Duitsland te bombarderen. De marinehaven Tarente werd ook door de Britten gebombardeerd. Op 18 april 1942 verschenen de bommenwerpers van Doolittle boven Tokio. En die luchtaanvallen breidden zich voortdurend uit en richtten onder de bevolking een verschrikkelijke slachting aan. In totaal wierpen geallieerde vliegtuigen tweemiljoen ton bommen op Duitsland en bezet Europa (vergelijk: Duitsland op Engeland totaal 70.000 ton) en in de oorlog tegen Japan 565.400 ton, nog afgezien van de atoombommen op Hiroshima en Nagasaki. Daardoor werd de Tweede Wereldoorlog, en zeker voor zover die door de geallieerden werd gevoerd, voor een belangrijk deel een "bommenoorlog". Geen aanval werd ingezet voordat het te veroveren gebied grondig was platgebombardeerd. Ook om de bevolking te demoraliseren. De Engelse luchtmaarschalk Arthur 'Bomber' Harris schatte het aantal doden als gevolg van massale luchtaanvallen in de periode 1939/45 op twee miljoen, maar er zijn schattingen, die nog aanzienlijk hoger zijn. De gevolgen van de oorlog Na de oorlog werden door de overwinnaars (Engeland, Frankrijk, Amerika en Rusland) in Neurenberg en Tokio processen aangespannen tegen de kopstukken van de verliezers (Duitsland en Japan). Vele van hen werden tot de strop veroordeeld. Japan bleef tot 1952 bezet, West-Duitsland tot 1994, Oost-Duitsland tot 1994 aangezien de Russen daar pas vertrokken toen ze door het inmiddels herenigde Duitsland waren "uitgekocht"; Italië bleef als overgelopen geallieerd bondgenoot een bezetting bespaard. Het totale aantal slachtoffers, zowel militairen als burgers, loopt – al naar gelang de gehanteerde schatting - uiteen van ca. 50 tot ca. 70 miljoen. Waarschijnlijk lering trekkende uit de Eerste Wereldoorlog eisten de overwinnaars geen compensatie van de verslagen naties. Integendeel, in het kader van het economisch herstelprogramma van minister van Buitenlandse Zaken van Amerika, George Marshall, beter bekend als het Marshallplan, werden miljarden dollars ter beschikking gesteld voor de wederopbouw van Europa. Het deel van Europa dat door de Sovjet-Unie bezet was, viel hier buiten. In België zorgde de oorlog voor politieke spanningen door de discussies over de rol van de koning in de oorlog (zie koningskwestie) en de rol van de Vlaamse Beweging en Rex in de collaboratie en de repressie en epuratie (zuivering) daaropvolgend. De meest in het oog springende gevolgen van de oorlog waren: * de verdeling van Europa in oost en west gescheiden door het IJzeren Gordijn. Pas na 45 jaar, na de val van het communisme, zou deze tweedeling van het oude continent verdwijnen. *het definitieve einde van de Europese politieke overheersing van de wereld. De koloniale rijken brokkelden na de oorlog snel af tijdens de dekolonisatie. *de Verenigde Staten vestigde zich definitief als machtigste staat - militair en economisch - van de wereld, en volgde daarmee het Britse Wereldrijk op. Dit proces was trouwens na de Eerste Wereldoorlog al in een versnelling gekomen. Later bleken Europa (en Japan) zich ook als economische supermacht te kunnen handhaven en werd de Sovjet-Unie een militaire supermacht. * de stichting van de staat Israel en de daaruit voortvloeiende conflicten in het Midden-Oosten. Externe links *Wo2.nl *Go2War2.nl *Mei1940.org *Nationaal Monument Kamp Vught *Nationaal Oorlogs- en Verzetsmuseum Overloon *Nederlands Instituut voor Oorlogsdocumentatie *Dossier 60 jaar bevrijding, Koninklijke Bibliotheek Bron *Dit artikel is een sterk gereviseerde versie van het artikel in Wikipedia. *Eveneens geraadpleegd: Winkler Prins Encyclopedie van de Tweede Wereldoorlog (2 dln.), 1980. Categorie:Tweede Wereldoorlog